Trust, Love, and the Force
by rambling raconteur
Summary: When Luke, Leia, Han and Chewbacca are sent on a mission to the faraway Gorrian System for supplies, an unexpected turn of events calls for adventure and lots of romance. One of the world famous Rogue plan turns into a life-death matter! Between ANH & ESB
1. Prologue

**AN: First fanfiction. ^^ Just keep that in mind, please. ****Oh, and I own nothing. All George's.**

**Okay, here we go...**

**Trust, Love, and the Force**

**Time Period: Between ANH and ESB**

Prologue

A young human woman walked purposefully through the crowded Rebel base, holding deactivated datapad in her hand. She was only a meager height of five feet, but carried an air of authority with her. Her hair was a dark chestnut, plaited and coiled into an intricate hairstyle that formed a French-braid hairband like a thick, brown halo. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, large, but weary. Her features were beautiful, but not the fairest you would find in the galaxy. Her face looked worn, but determined, the emotion in her face seeming much too old for her age. Premature lines were already hinting at the corner of her eyes, giving her a twenty-going on thirty-one look.

This woman's name was Leia Organa, better known as Princess Leia of Late Alderaan.

Having found her exit, she managed to side-step through the steady river of people with only a few 'excuse me's. She huddled into the alcove of the doorway, quickly palming the door open. Princess Leia smoothened out her white dress, looking around.

"Hey, Your Worship," came a low voice. The woman's mouth tightened as she turned to face the speaker.

He towered over the Princess, hazel eyes twinkling in slight mischief. He had brown, untidy hair with a handsome face. He had a slightly prominent brow line and a hard chin. He was not unusually tall, but was a good height, with a lanky, but muscular build. He smirked down at Leia, who glared coldly at him.

He was known as Captain Han Solo, smuggler and captain for the Rebellion.

"Hello, Captain," she said in a businesslike voice, smiling at another man behind him. "Hey Luke,"

Luke Skywalker was a young man with dirty-blond hair and sincere blue eyes. He was ever slightly shorter than his friend Han, with a bit of a lanky body. He smiled warmly at his friends, ever honest and innocent. One could even say he was a bit naive.

"Hi Leia," he grinned back, blushing slightly as she hugged him. He shoved his hands self-consciously in his pockets.

"How was the flight?" He had been on a flight with the Rogue Squadron, chasing away a few wandering Imperials.

"It was fine, don't worry," he assured her. "Han saved my backside a couple of times." Han shrugged in what he thought was modesty.

"Well then," Leia sat down on the crew rooms' couch. "We'll be doing more flying, for supplies." She activated the datapad, the blue light illuminating her face. Luke sat beside her, leaning over to look and Han stood behind them, peering over the young princess's shoulder.

"Where to?" Han asked, perching himself on the back of the couch.

"The Gorrian System," Leia responded, scrolling down the words. "'Says here that there hasn't been any Imperial activity as in fighters or Star Destroyers, but we should be careful anyways. The aliens are a bit hostile to outsiders." she explained promptly.

"'Been there once on a smuggling mission for ship parts," Han put in, running a hand through his hair. "Like you said, they're not exactly friendly."

"So is it just us?" Luke asked.

"And Chewbacca, yes," Leia confirmed. She turned to Han, her voice turning clipped. "The Council asked for you specifically for your experience and your freighter. I hope this is okay with you?" Princess Leia's look was icy and calculating. Han smirked lopsidedly.

"I have a feeling someone else had a hand in this-"

"Well is it?" Leia asked impatiently. "I don't have time for your pointless rambling." Han frowned.

"As long as I'm paid good and proper, I'm fine," he declared, grumbling slightly. Leia stood up abruptly, clenching her datapad.

"Well then, like I said, if it's money you want, that's what you'll receive," she felt awfully tempted to say 'and nothing else'. She turned to Luke, nodding briskly. "I'll see you and Captain Solo at 8 o'clock tomorrow, sharp."

And with that, she walked out of the door, melting into the mainstream of people outside. Han shook his head, swinging his legs off of the couch.

"She must've had a bad day to be so riled up, huh?" he muttered. "Kid?" Luke was staring off into space, thinking with a small smile on his face. Han didn't like that un-Luke like, mischievous look.

"Oh, yeah, probably." his voice sounded distracted. "Look, I promised to hang out with the Rogue Squadron, so I'll see you later." Han waved him away.

"See ya kid," he muttered as the door slid closed. He sat alone in the room, wondering vaguely what Luke was up to.

**Reviews would be appreciated greatly. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Royal Rescue

**A/N: :D Thanks for the reviews.**

**EmeraldEyedJedi: Thanks. ^^**

**Golddragon: Yes, I'm sort of wondering too. Just writing this along...**

**Oh, and another note; I've decided to switch around POVs for this fic.**

**And I've added in those hilarious Rogues, so enjoy. ;)**

**The characters and stuff belong to Mister Lucas.**

**Without ado, I present...**

**Chapter 1**

**The (Royal) Rescue**

* * *

><p>Luke walked into the Rebel Hangar, making his way through the crowds of people. Peering around many starfighters and transports, he spotted the Millennium Falcon at the back, a Corellian freighter and Han Solo's life. The only exception were perhaps his close friends.<p>

"Come on," Luke called back to his droids, a blue and white astromech by the name of R2-D2 and a gold-plated protocol droid called C-3PO. The astromech was a squat, bulky cylinder shape, with a domed top and two rolling feet. The protocol droid was of a humanoid shape, wires running through a cut in his waist for flexibility. The trio eventually stopped before the Falcon, and Luke looked around for Chewbacca, a brown wookie and a loyal partner to Han.

"Hey Luke," yelled a voice from above. Luke looked up to see Han perched on one of the Falcon's twin noses. He pushed away a welding mask from his face to reveal a lopsided grin. "How ya doing?"

"Just fine," Luke responded, smiling to his friend. Han looked up, his grin turning to a smirk. Luke followed his gaze.

"Look who's here," he hauled himself over the edge of the nose, stepping down a ladder propped up against the freighter. "Hiya princess," he said. Leia walked over next to the group, holding a bag in her hand. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hello," she nodded to the two. Han made a show of checking his chrono.

"Timing's impeccable as always," he commented, pointing at his watch, which indeed read at exactly eight. Leia rolled her eyes, and Luke stifled a snort.

"Is the ship ready?" Leia asked, pushing a stray lock of hair that had escaped from her elaborate hairstyle of twisted plaits. Han passed on the question to Chewie, shouting over to somewhere vaguely on the top of the ship. A roar of confirmation replied, and the group made their way into the ship.

They found their familiar seats; Han and Chewbacca at the controls, Luke behind Chewie and Leia behind Han. The droids stationed themselves at the holochess table. Han started up the engines.

"Is everybody ready?" he yelled, flipping switches and pushing buttons. The lights went on, winking brightly around the passengers. A mixed flurry of 'yes's responded, and Han smiled. Chewbacca let out a celebratory roar as they flew out of the hangar.

They sat in the cockpit, leaning back and watching the stars in reminiscent silence. Leia straightened up, bending over to dig about in her bag. She pulled out her trusty datapad and once again began reading. Han glanced back at the passengers.

"Tell us a bit about the situation, Your Worship," he said, putting his feet up carefully on the dashboard, not to knock a few buttons or switches by mistake. Princess Leia nodded, tapping the touchscreen a few times.

"The aliens are G'lorrians," she started.

"They sorta look like four-legged taun-tauns, minus the thick fur and stupidity. Oh, and they have freakishly strong arms," he winced, rubbing a scar on his lower right arm. Leia shot him a look and he shrugged.

"The whole system is actually controlled by one monarchy, for there are only three small planets in the solar system," Leia continued. "And the monarchy itself is actually ruled by humans, not G'lorrians. The capital is on the planet Glorria."

"How'd the humans gain control of the system?" Luke asked, fiddling absentmindedly with the edge of his tunic.

"There was a war long ago, and the humans won. There has been Kings and Queens ever since. It's believed that the humans were originally from the nearby planets of the Fryshia system," Leia finished, and Han began to calculate the distance for hyperspace.

"Do you have the coordinates for the system?" Han asked, and Leia handed him the pad. He typed them in and began the jump to hyperspace. The stars blurred to mottled purple and they were away. Luke stood up and stretched, sighing.

"I can get some kaffe for anyone who wants a cup," he said, getting to his feet. A general murmur of thanks ensued, and he walked out of the cockpit. Chewbacca, Han, and Leia sat in silence.

"Well, Your Highnessness, I've been considering the thought of leaving soon," Han announced, running his fingers over the dashboard. Leia stared determinedly at the bluish datapad screen, her face forcibly blank of emotion.

"I thought you were going to stay," there was the barest of a tremble in her voice. Han didn't notice.

"Well, I've got almost enough to subdue Jabba, but it's best if I just get it over with." Han stared at Leia, who glanced up at him before going back to her work. The look had said it all, and Han smirked triumphantly. She pressed the datapad off and stowed it in her bag beside her, staring right back at him. Her eyes were narrowed, her lips pursed.

"What?"

"Nothing, Princess," Han turned his head back to the dashboard, smirking. Leia scowled.

* * *

><p><em>Why...that scruffy-looking bantha. How dare he...<em>

_Is Luke finished with the kaffe yet? What's taking him so long..._

* * *

><p>Luke stood outside of the cockpit, ear to the door. He flipped on a small comm.<p>

"Hobbs? Wedge? Wes?" a burst of static replied, and Luke hastily pushed a few buttons. It cleared abruptly.

"Luke?" Wedge's voice came over the communicator. "You know, I'm thinking this is the worst Rogue idea ever."

"I think it's the best idea ever," Wes butted in on his own comm. Luke rolled his eyes.

"What about Hobbie?" he asked.

"Right here," he replied, connecting his own communicator into the chatroom.

"Well, what is it, Luke?" Wes asked, and Luke could almost picture his friend with a large grin on his face.

"Just to test the connection," he paused, "And also to tell you that Han told Leia that he might be leaving soon,"

"Ooh," Hobbie snickered. "How bluntly did he tell her?"

"Han is not _blunt_," Luke said defensively. He heard Wes and Hobbie have a laugh or two, and even Wedge snorted. "Okay, maybe sometimes," he allowed. "But don't push it."

Wedge cut in sensibly.

"What was her reaction?" he asked.

"Leia seemed a bit unnerved," Luke sighed. He hesitated. "Are you guys sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course," Wes and Hobbie chorused, while Wedge grunted something unintelligible.

"Don't worry," Wes soothed, which just made Luke more uncertain. "Just report back on what they do, and carry out the plan." The ex-farmboy had been eager of getting his two friends together at first, but after hearing the wild plan that the Rogue Squadron had thought up of, he didn't really know what to think. He suspected that Wedge (the more mature, rational one out of the three) was on middle ground, too.

"All right, then," Luke bent over to pick up the tray of kaffe that he left on the ground. "I'll contact you guys later." He thumbed the long-distance comm off and quickly stowed it in a pocket. He palmed the door open and stepped in the cockpit. He handed out the kaffe to the passengers.

The recipients murmured their thanks, sipping the hot liquid. Han leaned over the controls, a mug still in his hand as he eased a few levers, making their way back into normal space. He set the half-empty cup down next to Chewie's empty one on the floor and directed his attention to piloting the Falcon. They approached the green and blue planet of Glorria, but they didn't have much time to admire it. Alien starfighters swarmed everywhere, and they soon took notice of the foreign freighter in their midst.

* * *

><p><em>Well, if that's how her Royal Pain wants to act, then fine. I'll show her. Ooh, kaffe. It's a bit cold, though, what took Luke so long? Might as well get back to the assignment, won't pay her highness any attention for now.<em>

_What the…? There's starfighters everywhere. Sith, they've noticed us…_

"Hold on tight," I shouted, turning on the deflector shields.

"What's going on?" the Princess hollered back. I glared at her, I swear, my ears were ringing-

[We don't have time for this, cub!] roars Chewie, interrupting my thoughts of a good comeback. I nodded in agreement as I turned up the shields to maximum. By now her Worship has caught on.

"Don't shoot," she warned me, but I ignored her. How else were we going to survive this dogfight?

"Come on, Luke," I called, climbing up to a laser cannon. The kid followed, despite what Leia ordered. I heard her cursing my name and grinned. "Language, sweetheart," I yelled.

"Look who's talking," her cross voice echoes back up to me, and I can easily picture her pouting that oh-so-cute face of hers-

_Clam it, Solo. You're doing it again. _I grimaced, running my fingers through my hair. It happened often, my thoughts straying to a certain five foot tall brunette..._Forget about it!_ Putting on the headset, I flipped on the targeting device. Gridlines appeared on the screen and I began shooting expertly. I noticed that the fighters had two different types of markings, and only one type was acting aggressive, but I ignored it. Why did it matter anyways?

"Hey Han?" Luke yelled up at me suddenly.

"Yuh?"

"You see that transport over there?"

I swiveled my chair to look. A small, non-weapon-equipped transport was struggling through the chaos, rather like us ourselves. A few of the aggressive fighters were trying to gun them down before they swooped over to us.

"They look like they're in trouble," Luke continued, and I rolled my eyes. Luke the hero, always attempting to fix everything and drag along poor Solo in his wake. I played the thought around in my head. Super Luke in his flapping red cape and his sidekick Captain Solo. I shook my head. _No, that just doesn't sound right. I'm not meant to be a sidekick, anyways. I'm whole lot better at a lot more things than the kid._

"Luke, don't get any ideas-"

"But they're going to die if we don't intervene!"

_"But they're going to kill her!"_ I remembered him scream the day on the Death Star, when we had rescued Leia. I rolled my eyes tragically.

"What do you think, Your Worship?" I shouted down.

"We might as well try to save them," she responded.

[We have a knack of succeeding at these crazy rescues,] Chewie barked. [So let's do it!]

I groaned as the ship made it's way towards the transport.

* * *

><p>The situation was worse around the hapless transport. They circled around, shooting the enemy starfighters that were closing in on a tight ring formation. The other fighters shot from the outside, swerving and prying and trying to find an opening in the stubborn formation. Luckily, the other fighters' shields were a lot worse than their guns, and they blew up with only a few, well-aimed shots.<p>

"Hey Han?" Luke shouted. "Why do you think they're trying to get at them?"

Han grunted, aiming for a rather difficult ship. "Looks like somebody doesn't like the VIPs." The ship was indeed fancy, meant for travel rather than battle. By then a hole had opened up in the ring from the Falcon's furious fighting, and the differently-marked ships swarmed in, now pushing with the freighter. The fighters that now worked with the Millennium Falcon were sleek, with six wings, three on each side that snapped open to battle, rather like X-wings. The only large difference was that the wings were very widely spread apart, so two sets were straight up and down, and the other set horizontal. Han predicted that when they went into a spiral, they were dangerous adversaries, with a barrage of endless laser fire. They were painted gray, with wing patterns that depicted a blue six-pointed star and three green lines running through the points. The enemy fighters looked a bit clumsy compared to the other ships, with bulbous noses and four wings that made them look like a four pointed star from the front. They locked out from the top spike in battle. Even though they looked rather stupid, they were deadly, the noses disguising a barrel of spinning laser cannons, the four wings shooting endless rounds of green fire. The colors were a jet-black, with a simple design of concentric circles for the wing pattern, descending from a dark blue to gray.

Soon the ships scattered, overwhelmed, but not before toasting the hyperdrive generator on the Falcon.

"Again?" Leia groaned, and Chewie roared in frustration. Han and Luke clambered back to the cockpit, Han quickly taking control as his eyes darted across the dashboard. Suddenly there was a buzz from the radio, and Chewie hammered the button. It was a transmission from the transport.

"Her Royal Highness Princess Elvira of the Gorrian System thanks the passengers of the foreign freighter profoundly, and asks if they will join her at her homeplanet of Glorria for a celebration and any repairs your ship needs," An official sounding voice spoke from the radio, slightly accented. "We ask of the passengers' names so we can print your banquet place-card in advance. We await your response."

Han and Luke's eyes went wide. Chewie roared loudly. Leia stayed calm, a small relieved smile on her face.

"Did you hear that, Artoo?" Threepio said as gleefully as a droid could sound from the other cabin, "We're being treated like loyalty now!" Artoo chirped and bleeped excitedly, and Luke laughed. Leia held her finger to her lips to quiet everyone as she leaned over to speak into the mic.

"The passengers of the freighter, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and I, Princess Leia Organa, accept the offering and thank Her Highness for the hospitality." Her voice was perfectly Princess-like, as Leia's aunts had taught her. Finally, the vigorous (and, in Leia's opinion, rather boring) practice sessions finally paid off. Han suddenly pulled the former princess's elbow.

"What?" she hissed.

"What if it's a trap?" Han asked, frowning. Leia rolled her eyes.

"I know her father from the Imperial Senate," she said, and Han looked as if he was about to speak. She cut him off. "They dropped out right before I went on the mission to bring the Death Star plans to the Rebels."

"What if they're spies?"

"They wouldn't be. The Empire blockaded one of their planets once and they had a grudge ever since." Han glared at her for a second, and she shrugged a bit sheepishly.

"Whatever," she was more interested in what had gone on in the recent space battle and if the King would be persuaded to join the Alliance.

They followed the transport and the many starfighters down to the green and blue planet of Glorria, crossing their fingers that they would not be ambushed and punished for their impulsiveness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Didja like it? ;)<strong>

**Reviews make my day.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Innocent Question

**A/N: Again, thanks all for reading/reviewing.**

**Katarina97: Thanks. ^^**

**Kathyb: Hehe...We'll see...**

**Laura Is A Dreamer: Yes, that's coming, don't fret. ;)**

**I own nothing...**

**Chapter 2**

**The Innocent Question**

* * *

><p>Leia frowned, staring at herself in a full-body mirror. She wore a light, flowing blue dress that hugged her body down to her mid-thighs, where it opened in an uneven flare and just barely touched the floor. Her hair was put up in another different hairstyle, a simple braid overlying a loose portion of hair. A lapis lazuli hairpiece hid the start of the braid, glimmering in its silver holder.<p>

"You look beautiful,"

Han stood in the doorway, startling Leia. She glared at him, and he shrugged apologetically. She made her way around a vanity and past her temporary bed. They had been given first-class rooms in the palace, with spacious rooms and gigantic, full-room, full-color holos. Han had been very smug about it, but the smirk instantly slid off his face when the servant-messenger mentioned the formal banquet. The closets in their rooms were filled with many luxurious clothes, and Leia noticed that Han had avoided them completely, still wearing his vest and scruffy clothes. She stood in front of him, raising an eyebrow.

"Forgot something, you bantha?" she said, and Han blinked. Her voice was light, and she had a rarely seen mischievous smile on her face. Was she _flirting?_

* * *

><p>I gaped at her, and she giggled, a sound that was like liquid pleasure flowing through my ears. She reached up and closed my mouth, pushing up gently on my chin with her small, pale hand. I clenched my mouth shut, gulping. <em>What's wrong with you, Solo?<em> For a moment I was completely paralyzed in shock. I eventually gained control of my body and completely forgot what Leia had said.

"Uh, what?"

"It's a formal dinner banquet, nerfherder," she practically purred, pulling on my arm. She led me out of her room, into the living room, and into mine. The bed was fluffy and untouched, and she led me across the room to the wardrobe. I shook my head, backing up a step into the bed.

"Nuh uh," I said firmly as she opened the doors and began rummaging through. She came out with a simple gray suit and tie. She walked up to me, holding up the hanger weighted with clothes up and smiled.

"Perfect," she set it down on the bed and started for the shoe dresser.

"I'm not wearing this," I continued. Leia turned around, black, shiny nerf-leather shoes in her hands. She set them down beside me on the bed and smiled sweetly. I began to melt. She batted her eyes and pouted her lips, staring at me all the like. She stepped closer, her hand on my chest. I was sure she could feel my pounding heart.

"Please," she murmured, her pout changing to a smile. I stared at her disbelievingly, half in a trance as I took off my vest. She winked. "That's more like it." Her hand slid away as she walked to the door, stopping for a second to check that I kept undressing before closing the door behind her.

I threw my shirt off, grunting in defeat. How does that woman do that?

I later exited my room in a stiff, uncomfortable stone-grey suit. Leia and Luke had been waiting outside, Luke wearing a dark blue suit and looking rather out of place. Leia smiled appreciatively, looking me up and down. Picking up a comb, she reached up on her toes to part my hair neatly. I made no comment as she grinned, admiring her work (and possibly more...hopefully).

"Now you aren't too scruffy-looking," she said, turning away.

Chewie stepped out of his bedroom, his fur neatly brushed and trimmed. He guffawed at the stupid gray suit, and I scowled.

"Shut up," I growled, and he only laughed some more.

[She's got you wrapped around her finger, cub,] he chuckled, and I ground my teeth. Just then, a message buzzed on the intercom. Luke pressed the button, and it declared loudly that the banquet was ready for the guests. We filed out the door to the dreaded banquet.

* * *

><p>It was actually rather boring at the dinner. The food was marvelous, and the dark crimson wine was rich and strong. I sat with the others and the royalty at the Front Table, which was basically overlooking a giant, cathedral-like room with stained-glass windows of Queens and Kings. Below us (for we were on a stage) was endless rows of wooden tables, filled with many people and bending under the strain of tons of food. I sat between a proper Princess Elvira, who was courteous as always, and her younger sister, Princess Alira, who was only eight and was thrilled to meet me. I was rather flattered when she said she wanted to be like me when she grew up, and she was a very sweet young girl.<p>

"So, what was that battle about up there?" I said casually, swilling the Alderaanian wine in the crystal glass. Princess Elvira sighed, but it was Alira who spoke up.

"The beings on Fryshia attacked again," she said, and I frowned. "We were coming back after a little tour in one of our little planets when they ambushed us."

"But I would think that the two systems would be sister systems," I said, taking another sip from my glass, "I mean, isn't this system from the Fryshia?"

"Yes," Elvira responded, "But they want control. And the way they gain control is to exterminate the current rulers." Her face creased in a look of disgust. "Like that'll ever happen." she added. Alira nodded vigorously.

"Hmm..." I sat in thoughtful silence, and did not speak for the rest of the meal.

I finished my plate as the banquet ended, and I stood, only a bit off balance from the rich wine. Meanwhile, Han staggered, grabbing onto the table in a drunk stupor. Luke quickly came to his friend's aide, grabbing him up on one side and motioning Chewie to do so on the other.

"Whoa-w-I'm fine," Han slurred slightly, and Chewie let him go carefully. Luke stayed by his side though, guiding his friend down the staircase. I rolled my eyes.

"Looks like you've got yourself a bit in a pickle there," I said primly, forcing my feet to walk straight. He blinked at me blearily, and I stifled the urge to burst out laughing. Princess Elvira, who was about my age, perhaps a bit older, laughed in a princess-like manner. In fact, it was exactly as my Aunts tried to teach me to laugh; high and refined. But how do you control how you laugh, anyways? I thought it sounded awfully fake from my mouth, but I guess it's possible for it to sound right.

"Your friend is very funny," Princess Alira chirped up, her voice ever serious and perfect as her sister's, the only difference was the large grin with two missing teeth. Han winked to both of the Princesses of Glorria, still trying to walk properly. Elvira beckoned to me to walk with her and her sister.

"Is he your betrothed?" Alira asked, her voice ever innocent. I felt my face grow hot.

"No," I said quickly, catching a large smirk from Han. To my own utter shock, I gave him a devilish grin._ What are you playing at, Organa?_

"Do you love him?" Alira prodded, seeing the exchange. Elvira gave her sister a stern look, and Alira immediately cast her gaze on the ground. "Sorry. It's none of my business." I nodded, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's fine," I assured her, and the young princess looked up, beaming again. I sighed inwardly. Such an innocent question.

Did I even know the answer?

* * *

><p>I was drunk. Really drunk.<p>

I was pretty sure I didn't drink more than one and a half glasses of wine, but there was something odd about that stuff.

So, I woke with a headache (type: migraine, I swear)

I got out of bed dizzily. A wave of nausea pushed me to the floor. A sharp pain rapped through my head mercilessly, and I moaned in pain, sitting on my sore butt. A sympathetic roar came from a doorway, and I looked around to see Chewie padding over to me. He chuckled softly as he pulled me up, guiding me over to the living room and onto a couch chair. I leaned back, groaning softly again as Han awoke. He walked in, coughing. I could feel his gaze on me, but I kept my eyes closed, stifling a hiccup. Only a bark from Chewie opened my eyes. He had a tray in his paws, motioning to a pill and a glass of water. I took the headache pill, drinking the water thirstily. A creak of a door and Luke walked into the room, stretching. He smiled to all of us.

"Good morning," he said, plopping down on another couch chair.

"Mornin' kid," Han said, and I nodded soundlessly. Luke blinked at me questioningly, but I shook him off. I was vaguely aware of my disheveled hair until then, and I excused myself to the 'fresher, taking my bag with me.

I began pulling pins out of my hair, braids falling down my back as I stowed the items in a small pouch.

"Do you always bring that stuff with you?"

I jumped, whirling around to see Luke in the doorway. He smiled in apology, and I shook my head in exasperation, my fingers dancing through the curtains of chestnut as I unbraided my hair.

"Yes," I replied, and he shimmed up onto the immaculate marble counter. The throbbing in my head did not subside, and I suddenly staggered as a sharp pain echoed through my head, like a knife going through. The braid fell out of its twist as another merciless headache rammed into my scull. I fell to the floor, gasping as I found I was having trouble breathing. Luke immediately jumped to his feet, his eyes wide.

"There's something wrong with Leia!" I heard him shout to Han and Chewie before I passed out, jerking and moaning in pain.

* * *

><p>There had been something different about Leia since that banquet night. I didn't sense it until morning. I felt it through the Force, something that almost made me retch. I cursed at myself for not acting on the feeling as I watched Han carry Leia's petite body over to a rolling stretcher. The orderlies immediately took her away, and one looked sympathetically to Han.<p>

"We will call you up on the intercom when she is fit enough to be visited," he said, bowing quickly before closing the door behind him. Han suddenly lashed out to open the door and follow Leia, but Chewie and I held on while he shouted in despair.

"L-let me go," he wailed, "Let me get to Leia!" his struggles becoming weaker. He finally fell to his knees on the carpet, sobbing into his hands. I sighed, worry filling my chest. I excused myself silently as Chewbacca bent over by his friend's side, barking softly. I patted Han's shoulder comfortingly on my way to my room.

I closed the door behind me, taking out the comm and flipping it on with a shaking hand.

* * *

><p>"Hey Luke," Wes said cheerily. "Wedge and Hobbie is on too." he added.<p>

"I can talk for myself," Hobbs objected.

"Naw, you-"

"GUYS!" Luke suddenly shouted, silencing the shocked Rogues.

"What is it, Luke?" Wedge said tentatively. Luke's breath came in more raggedly as the event sunk in.

"Leia," his voice was trembling. "She's...ill. Or something. We don't really know why, but she passed out and now she's in the hospital!" his voice rose to a panicked exclamation. There was a shocked silence as Luke calmed down. "I'm sorry for snapping." he sighed, still trembling slightly. He took another deep breath. "Han's devastated."

"She'll get better, don't worry," Wedge managed.

"Yeah," murmured Wes and Hobbie uncertainly.

"I'll contact you guys when we get more news," Luke said, and flipped off the communicator.

His heart beat in his ears as he came back into the living room. Han sat on the couch, his elbow resting on the armrest with his chin held in his hand. He stared soundlessly into space, his eyes glazed over. Chewie woofed softly, standing by the sink and putting the dishes in the washer. Luke patted his friend's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Luke also felt scared and worried, but he knew Han felt it on a different level.

It was obvious he loved her.

Suddenly, the intercom beeped shrilly. Nobody moved, staring at the receiver in mixed horror, hopefulness, and misery.

It kept shrieking.

_Brrreeep. Brrreeep._

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahah.<strong>

**A cliffie.**

**Reviews keep me going. :D**


	4. Chapter 3: The First Attempt

**A/N: Thank ye all fer readin' and reviewin'.**

**;)**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

**Oh, and sorry if this is a bit too emotional and angsty. The adventure is coming soon. And if you just came for the Han/Leia fluff, skip the action if you want. ^^ (Though I can't exactly guarantee that the plot will make any sense if you do that)**

**Chapter 3:**

**The First Attempt**

* * *

><p>My heart pounded as we walked down the corridor to the medical bay, and I broke into an agitated trot, Chewie and Luke following behind me. I burst through the double doors, promptly demanded the front secretary where Leia was, and flat out ran to her room. I screeched to a stop on the polished linoleum floor, breathing heavily. Suddenly I was afraid to go in. What had happened to Leia? They had only said on the intercom that she was alive and could be visited. Was she going to die? Did she have a disease? I took a deep, shuddering breath and pushed open the door.<p>

She lay on the hospital bed, her hair loose and spread under her on the pristine white sheet. Her eyes were closed, and her skin was deadly pale. I felt my stomach drop, and I began to shake uncontrollably as I bent over her, kneeling by the bed. I groped for her hand under the sheets and held it tightly. It was warm, I realized, but just barely. Luke and Chewbacca pounded in after me. They stood in shock, I could tell, but I did not even look up, I kept staring at her, willing her to be alive, trying to wake her, to open those beautiful deep brown eyes and smile up at me. Or even to start glaring at me in annoyance, spitting a barrage of insults with undeniable skill. _Please, please, Leia, don't leave me. Not even before I told you..._

"She is in very critical condition, but she has chances of surviving," spoke a deep, doctor-ish voice behind me. I didn't even hear the doctor come in, but I whirled to face him now.

"She's going to be okay?" I stared at him, my glare heartbroken and fierce. "You better make her okay, Doctor." I added viciously. The half-balding man only nodded, smiling all the like, and with my confusion and frustration, I bit back the urge to punch his nose in. That would end his infuriating smile. I turned my attention back to Leia, pushing a wisp of hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful.

"What happened?" I heard Luke conversing with the doctor in hushed tones. I kept staring down at her face, stroking her cheek, pretending not to listen.

"We think she has been intentionally poisoned," he said in a low voice, and my heart stopped for a second. "With Rhysejj venom."

_But who would want to kill Leia? _I instinctively thought. I smiled wryly in spite of myself. How could I forget? _The Empire._ It was very unlikely that they would be present in this far-away world, and like Leia said, they had blockaded one of their planets before. Still...I gazed at Leia, running my eyes slowly over her face, to memorize it forever and to truly admire it when he was able to. If she was awake, she'd probably stare at me funny or slap me across the face. I took in her facial features, admiring her high nose and cheekbones, her full lips. Those lips...I wanted so badly to just bend over and kiss her forever, hoping that it would wake her from her sleep. I held back, knowing how she would feel when she found out that I had taken advantage of her. No. I cared too much for her to do that. As I wondered vaguely who had tried to murder her, an instinct immediately formulated a plan. I straightened up, turning to stare Luke in the eye.

"We need to find out who tried to murder her," my voice was level with determination. Something clicked in the kid's blue eyes as he looked right back, nodding.

"Before they try and kill anybody else," he said, and I nodded, though I suspected that he knew that I was only doing this for Leia. I didn't give a pile of bantha poodoo for anyone else at that point. I almost stampeded out the door when I remembered who was still in danger. I turned back again, gazing at her, my shoulders set in determination.

"Leia. She's still in danger-" I said in a low voice. Suddenly, the door creaked open to the King-whatever-his-name, the Queen, and her Princess daughters. Honestly, I did not care at all about them, and I blinked, completely forgetting for a moment that we were in their palace.

The old man looked worried and startled, dabbing his forehead with a sleeve of his fancy robe. His wife, meanwhile was completely composed, her features showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Captain Solo, this is completely out of the ordinary, we are already investigating all of our leads," he stuttered, his grizzled beard a bit unkempt. He almost reminded me of that old Kenobi fossil that Luke brought along a year or so before. The Queen placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Do not worry," she said in a soft, melodious voice. "She will be safe with us." Her black eyes glinted softly, almost creepily. I swallowed hard, and for some odd reason, a feeling of foreboding rose in my throat. I pushed it away stubbornly, focusing on finding the suspect who had tried to kill him.

"Thank you," Han said, and with one last glance at Leia's still form, left.

* * *

><p>Pain, indescribable, piercing pain echoed through my body. I felt light-headed, feeling random shapes and colors shift before me. I felt as if I was rapidly rising up from an ice-cold sea of suffering.<p>

And I broke the surface, hovering on the borderline of consciousness and unconsciousness. I found that I was thinking.

Darkness, was my first thought.

Was I dead?

It certainly felt so. I could not move a muscle, and my thoughts were sluggish. I forced myself to stay conscious.

It was the oddest sensation. I lay, immobile, yet my mind still worked. Suddenly, I felt a scratchy, calloused hand hold onto mine. I knew that hand, the smell of the person's body as if I had known him forever.

_Han._

I could not open my eyes to look into his own hazel ones, or to even somehow acknowledge that he was there. I could not hear if he said anything, I could not say anything. I could only feel his touch and hope that he felt what I was trying to send at him with my mind. I remembered Luke and his mysterious Force. _Oh, if only..._

His hand snaked up to caress my cheek, and if I had control of my body, my breathing would have quickened tenfold. I felt his warm breath, and I could tell that he was hovering above me. A part of myself screamed to gain back my body and close the gap, to kiss him out of pure love that ran through my veins, reviving me from my dead trance. I realized that it was Han, his presence, that had woken me from my suspended and perpetual misery.

I just lay there, savoring his touch, the feeling of his work-roughened, warm hands. And he suddenly let go.

I tried to call him back, but my mouth, my voice would not come, would not obey. I felt myself sinking again, into that black sea of pain and despair. I wailed, trying to get out of the drowning feeling. I just fell, drifting slowly until the feeling turned into one of as if you were falling a thousand meters. My non-existant self twisted and screamed as I fell further and further into the never-ending abyss of unawareness.

* * *

><p><strong>Perhaps a bit shorter than the others, but it told what it was supposed to tell, so doesn't matter.<strong>

**Reviews please. ^^**


	5. Chapter 4: A Clue

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Shadow**

* * *

><p>A hooded figure stood in a small, fancily decorated room. A full-body mirror stood by one side of the chalk-white door, and curly-cued wallpaper adorned the walls. Portraits of queens and kings hung in gold, ornate frames, staring down at the dark shadow with frozen, proud smiles. The human reached up to touch the nearest portrait with a small, feminine hand, finely pedicured. Black eyes glimmered as she stared at the portrait of a late Queen.<p>

"I will avenge you," she whispered in a voice filled with sorrow and anger. It was a woman's voice, but one you would expect from a lighthearted, kind female. Not one that was shrouded in darkness, barely a shadow in the dark room. She picked up a candle in a holder, flicking it on and carrying it as she walked around the room to gaze at the paintings.

The door opened timidly. The shadow had traveled to the window by then, and continued to stare at the flaming sunset, streaks of bloodred and dark purple singed the dark blue skies. Blood that would soon be spilled, with patience.

"What is it?" her voice rapped sharply. The old man in the doorway winced, cowering slightly.

"T-The Rebel captain and his comrades have gone off to search themselves, no matter how much I have tried to reassure them," the King stammered, tugging on his beard nervously.

"This is all going as I had planned," the woman turned to face the King. He immediately looked down at his feet, afraid. An evil smile curved upwards beneath the sinister hood. "You have done well, Archal," she said, "The Rebellion and the Empire has caused us too much trouble with their _pointless bickering_." she spat the last two words, and the face beneath the hood curled into an ugly snarl. King Archal only flinched, saying nothing.

"Are you sure this is a good idea...?" he blurted before turning white and clenching his jaw shut. The woman's eyes flashed suddenly, fearsome as they glittered in the last rays of sunlight. The yellow sun finally receded the horizon, leaving an almost tangible, black darkness that seemed to hold a terrible secret. To the man's fright and surprise, a smile once again came across the mysterious villain's face.

"Do not worry, old man," she breathed, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning to stare at the dark city. "It will all turn out well in the end."

* * *

><p>The forlorn crew, minus the Princess, sat silently in their room.<p>

"Who would have done this?" Han growled, head in his hands. Artoo-Detoo whistled sadly, and Threepio nodded solemnly.

"It couldn't be the Empire," Luke decided. "There was no trace of them on our whole trip, and what Leia said would probably be true."

"Of course it's true!" Han snarled suddenly. He was getting awfully touchy, but because he had questioned Leia's reliability, or just because of frustration that she had the high risk of dying every moment of the day, Luke didn't know. Chewie barked softly, and Han calmed down slightly. Of course, he was not the type to apologize.

"First of all, there might be a clue or two that we're missing out on," Luke stood, and began pacing the room in intense thought. "How did the assassin try to kill her?"

"Rhysejj venom," Han supplied weakly. He reached across the coffee table from his seat on the loveseat and picked up Leia's deserted datapad. He ran his fingers lightly over the metal, almost reverently.

"Quite a lovesick cub," Chewie barked, half teasing and half mourning. Han did not bother saying anything. He turned the pad on and began typing words in. He wordlessly handed the pad to Luke.

"Rhysejj venom is from the Rhysejj serpent, a two-headed vertebrae with dark red eyes that is said to paralyze its prey. It is the seventh most venomous snake in the known galaxy. It's from the hot jungles of Fryshia, in the Hyrroain system." Luke's eyes grew wide.

"Fryshia?" Threepio exclaimed.

"But isn't that the planet that was attacking that last battle?" Han asked, bolting to his feet. He ached to do something, instead of sitting around and wondering idly.

"Yes," Luke agreed, taking charge. He did not particularly believe that his friend would make reasonable decisions in his panicked and jumpy state. And after all, he _was_ Han Solo.

"It must be their fault," he declared.

"Wait, wait," roared Chewie. "This could all be a trick!" Han translated.

"It could be that the person had used the venom on purpose," Luke agreed. "But it's still a clue."

"Can't we do _something_?" Han paced back and forth fervently. "I can't just sit here sipping tea and _wondering_!" He put his face in his hands and gave an agonized moan.

"All right, all right," Luke said hastily. "Calm down. We can try and take this clue somewhere."

Chewie barked thoughtfully. His partner nodded.

"Good idea. We can check the shipping history to the planet and see if any of the venom was brought in," he frowned. "Though it's possible that it was illegally shipped over, too." Luke fingers flew over the touchpad, and he nodded appreciatively.

"Found the files. You would think that they would keep it under more security," He scrolled down the list, squinting. "Nothing so far...Ah. Huh." He knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" Han asked.

"There's a report on the log that somebody named Grasyle Cyte ordered two milligrams of Rhysejj venom. Sounds like a really small amount, but," he paused, tapping the screen. "It seems that just the shipping itself cost about two thousand Syyke credits, which is the currency for this area of the universe. The equivalent in New Republic credits is..." Luke whistled. "Fifteen hundred. That's a _lot._"

"But why?" barked Chewie. Han agreed.

"Why is it so expensive to ship it over?"

"Apparently it's a Class A Tradeable Good. That means you need a permit to trade or sell it, and it's really expensive. Even more just to ship, since you need certified people and everything." Luke gave a small _humph_.

"It's actually _legal_ to own this stuff?" Han said incredulously.

"Yeah. It says that exterminators use it for killing tough vermin. It also has history of being used as a war poison gas," Luke looked up from the datapad to his friends. "They import the actual live serpents sometimes, but you need even more permits and certificates and such."

Han sat back, face in hands.

"Well we have lead now," he muttered, a wave of fatigue washing over him. "Just one more problem before we go running after all the clues," he blinked at Chewbacca and Luke. "What about Leia? She could still be in danger. And there's something about the king and queen that I just can't place." He glanced at Luke. "Even without Force sensitivities."

"They promised to take care of her, cub," Chewie soothed. Han only shook his head, pursing his lips. "I don't know...Luke, didn't you pick up anything?"

Luke shrugged. "I'm not a Jedi, Han." Han moaned, standing wearily.

"I think I could just drop dead right now." And he really meant it. "I'm going to see Leia again."

"But it's dark."

"I can't sleep without making sure she's not going to be killed right there on the bed." He slung his blaster into its holster on his belt on the way to the door. "G'night." he said before shutting the door.

"Poor cub." the Wookie sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review!**


	6. Chapter 5: I'll Never Leave You

**A/N: Thanks for reading/reviewing.**

**A little scene where the world-famous term 'stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerfherder' might have originated! ;)**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

**Chapter 5**

**I'll Never Leave You**

* * *

><p>Han pulled up a chair and sat down beside Leia. He held her hand, staring at her face, yearning for her to awake, and feeling a bit despairing. He fairly jumped about fifty feet into the air, accordingly, when her eyes opened blearily.<p>

"Hey," Han said softly. All she could manage was a wan smile. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," she rasped, parting her cracked lips. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

There was a peaceful silence while Han stared at the ground and Leia closed her eyes.

"What happened?" she finally asked, her brown eyes opening again to gaze at Han. He nearly melted at the sight of those chocolate orbs again. He stared right back at them, taking them in again. He gulped.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he said. She hesitated, and nodded slowly.

"I have to know the truth," Leia said. "Please, Han." She raised a trembling hand from the bed and touched his face tenderly. He caught it with his own and squeezed it gently.

"Someone tried to kill you," Han said. There was only an inkling of surprise in the princess's eyes. "They used a lethal poison that would have made you die within 12 hours. You arrived at the hospital just in time."

"I'm not surprised." Leia said dryly. Han only nodded. "Who's the attempted assassin?"

"We're trying to figure it out," he said.

"Then why are you here?" she pointed out suddenly. Han's cheeks reddened, and she giggled weakly, the laugh of the terminally ill that knew they might as well die any moment. A pang of sadness and pity hit him. "My, I've caught Captain Han Solo actually _blushing?_" Her speech was cut off when he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Her heartbeat suddenly accelerated at an incomprehensible rate, and she found her hands creeping up to his shoulders and neck, running her fingers through his hair. Their lips parted after what seemed an eternity.

"I shouldn't have done that," was the first words that came out of Leia's mouth. Han's breathing deepened.

"Don't say that," he responded with lust.

"I'm in a hospital, Han," she raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry," the ex-space pirate clenched his jaw, trying to keep his feelings at bay.

"When did I ever fall in love with you, anyways?" she said wryly, a small smile on her face.

"From the very start, of course." Han picked up his easy charm quickly.

"Nobody liked you on that space station," she countered with ease, enjoying the gentle, familiar banter.

"You are so stubborn. Come on, you know you love me," he prodded her with a wink. She only shook her head in fake exasperation.

"Believe what you want, nerfherder," she shot back playfully.

"Nerfherder. That's a new one." he said thoughtfully.

"Stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerfherder," she added. Han shook his head nonchalantly, batting at the air and rolling his eyes.

"Believe what you want, sweetheart," he echoed. This time Leia did not respond. She closed her eyes. After a while Han decided she must have been sleeping, he started to gently slide away in case he disturbed her. She suddenly tightened her grip around his fingers.

"Please stay," she said softly, eyes darting open in the gloom. Han gazed at her for a moment before bending over and kissing her lightly on the cheek. He settled down beside her, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Go to sleep," he whispered. "I won't leave. Don't worry."

His voice was the last thing she remembered before drifting off into oblivion.

"I'll never leave you."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Chewbacca," Luke said, walking into the kitchen where the Wookie was preparing breakfast. "Gee, isn't it so lonely in here without them?" He sighed, taking out the jug of blue milk. Chewie agreed sadly.<p>

"I should contact the Rogues," the ex-farmboy decided. "Knowing them, every living organism on the base probably knows about Leia now." Chewie woofed a halfhearted Wookie laugh. Luke picked up the comm and pressed a few buttons. Loud static cleared abruptly.

"Luke!" Wes's voice came over the comm. "How's the princess?" A few beeps drowned out his voice for a moment, and the others came online.

"Leia's alive, thank gods," Luke assured them. "She's still in lots of danger."

"So did Han pass out?" Hobbie joked weakly.

"No. But he did spend the night at the hospital," Luke said. Nobody asked if he was serious.

"Looks like the plan is flopped," Wedge sighed.

"More like we don't need it anymore," Wes corrected soberly.

"Did you tell the whole Rebel base?" Luke asked after a moment of tense silence.

"Well, of course," Hobbie responded. "And we'll get this news out to the masses, too.

"Thanks." Luke sighed. "Bye, guys."

"Seeya."

"Bye."

"Buhbye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Didja like it? Or hate it? Something to improve on? ANYTHING? ! 8S Then review!**


End file.
